The Other Side of You
by LightStars
Summary: Clary Herondale lived a normal, Shadowhunter life in New York, at least, until she fell asleep on Johnathan's birthday, and ended up in a dream where everything was different. They had a third child, Johnathan was there with them all, and people from her life were missing. In a different world where everything is different, what will happen?
1. Prologue

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

 **This idea came from the vision that Clary had in CoHF, so spoilers! Don't read if you haven't read CoHF, as well as every single other book in the series.**

 **By the way, I do not know Johnathan's birthday, so I made it that it was sometime in January.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Clary was sitting on her bed, tears slowly streaming down her face as she held the special box that once held Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern's locks of hair, and still held it. She was trying to keep it all in, but eventually, it all came out, like a huge wave that was unable to be contained. Jace tried to make her feel better, and this was done every year, once a day, for hours and hours.

Today was Johnathan's birthday, and white snowflakes were falling from the sky as Clary looked out the window, her eyes filled with tears. _If Johnathan was here,_ she began. _perhaps he would have been able to see the snow._

She continued to cry silently as Jace tried to make her feel better by putting an arm around her and saying, "He's not dead yet, Clary. He is still remembered, and not exactly in a bad way."

She sniffed. "I think I just want to be alone now, Jace." Jace gave her a kiss- a tiny peck- and walked to the door. He opened it as he looked back at Clary, concerned, and said, "Yell when you need me."

As soon as Jace walked out, Clary was in complete silence, other than her sniffles. This was an excellent benefit of buying their own house- they were able to have a nice, peaceful time together, unless Alec, Isabelle, and Simon decided to become jerks and ring the doorbell. But that was unlikely, considering the fact that there was a blizzard happening in New York right now. She continued to cry in silence, but tried to stop it with her own thoughts.

 _Stop it, Clary,_ she thought sternly. _You're twenty-five now. You're not supposed to cry over silly things._

But it wasn't silly. It was about her brother, who became a good person right before he died. It wasn't something silly; no, not at all. Johnathan may have been a horrible person for almost his entire life, but for some reason, he still had an influence on her. And that made her slightly frustrated, but completely depressed today. January 24th. His birthday.

She hated her own father- he was the one that caused Johnathan to be evil. It was all his fault. Perhaps, if her mother chose to marry someone else other than Valentine, maybe everything would be... different. Nothing would be wrong, and there wouldn't be so many losses. Jordan would still be here, and the Fair Folk would be normal, and not angry. Maureen would still be an innocent little girl, and Simon would still be a... vampire. Possibly nothing but a pile of ashes now.

But maybe that life would be better than the life she had now. Maybe that life, no matter how different it was, would be better than her life now. Maybe. The thought stayed in Clary's mind, which resulted in tears still flowing from her eyes, not looking like it would stop anytime soon.

Jace probably came in once or twice to see if Clary was okay, but left when he saw that she was crying. Clary wiped her tears, only to have them return again, but she thought, _Good, at least he respects my privacy._

She continued to weep as her tears fell on the lid of the box. Eventually, after crying for hours, she curled up into a ball on her bed, and ended up crying herself to sleep, thinking about what could have happened if Johnathan was... normal.

* * *

Clary woke up after a short nap, and saw that she was in a totally different place. She was still holding the box, and her cheeks were slightly wet. She got out of the bed, which had faded blue sheets and a fluffy white pillow, unlike the white sheet and the white pillow that Clary and Jace had in their own house. But when she saw the room, everything was different. Unlike the walls in their house, which was white, these walls were all wooden and shimmering in the light that was coming from the huge window to the left of the room. But... the room had no window. This house was illuminated with witchlight, but their own house was illuminated with regular, electric lights. This room was all clean, just like their own house, but this was... different. It was old, but new at the same time, and it gave Clary a strange feeling.

Perhaps Jace carried her here.

"Jace!" Clary yelled, slightly frustrated. "This is NOT funny!"

As soon as she yelled that, a little voice in her head seemed to say, _You asked for it, and you got it. Why are you shouting?_

Clary did nothing. _What did I ask for? What did I get?_

She heard footsteps coming from somewhere, and looked around for a weapon. She found nothing, and picked up the pillow instead. The people who lived in this house were careful. Way too careful.

The door to her room opened, and she saw a flash of red hair. However, she threw the pillow anyways and heard a gasp underneath, obviously from shock. Clary froze. She threw the pillow at...

"Clarissa Fairchild!" her mom, Jocelyn, said sternly, placing the pillow back onto the bed. She was still beautiful, with her red hair shining in the sunlight and her green eyes determined and confident. She was wearing a light orange sundress, and peach-colored heels that somehow matched with her sundress. She stared at Clary, slightly angry but glad as well. "You do not throw pillows at your mother." She said that statement as if that was funny.

Clary could only stare. Her mom was here. What did that mean? She managed to say, "Where am I? What are you wearing?"

Jocelyn turned a shade of light pink and frowned a bit. It was then that Clary saw that she was wearing makeup. "Are you sure you're alright? We might have to cancel the wedding."

Clary stared at her with wide eyes. "Wedding?"

"Yeah, you forgot?" Jocelyn asked, her eyes showing that she was concerned. "Your wedding with Jace Herondale."

"Mom, where am I?" Clary asked. "I'm married to him already, how am I supposed to get married again?" She was thinking about showing her mom her hand, which had the marriage rune on it, but as she looked down at it, the rune seemed to burn away, causing a sharp pain to go through Clary. She gasped as the rune faded, and looked at Jocelyn.

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright? You're at home. The Fairchild manor."

Clary was about to say something, but she heard another set of footsteps. She was confused. Was it Jace? Or-

A boy came in, his blonde hair making his green eyes stand out more. He was tall, and he wore a suit that made his eyes stand out even more, if that was possible. He looked slightly nervous, but confident like Jocelyn. He found Clary and managed a smile.

"Hello, little sister." Johnathan said.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! May be continued soon, but not sure.**

 **Okay. See you soon!**

 **-LightStars**


	2. Chapter 1

**I still do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

 **:D Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Clary didn't know what was happening. First, her mother walked in, and told her that she was getting married. Then, she was about to show Jocelyn her marriage rune, and it burned off. And now... this.

 _Sebastian,_ a little voice in her head said. But Clary knew that it was actually Johnathan. He looked unaffected by demon blood, and he looked normal. Like a normal Shadowhunter, his sleeves were rolled up, and there were scars of runes on them. Unlike the demonic runes that he once used, these were runes from the Gray Book. She suddenly remembered the Fearless rune that she drew in her sketchbook, but the memory of her sketchbook and the runes that she created were gone. She tried to remember them again, the shape and the work inside that sketchbook, but she remembered nothing. Her memory was now blank.

 _See what would happen if you chose this life?_ the voice asked, now with a tone that made it sound like it was mocking Clary. _Everything would be different. You wouldn't be an artist. You wouldn't have these special powers. You wouldn't have your special vampire friend._

Vampire friend...

"Simon!" Clary yelled, remembering his glasses and his nerdy look, until he became a vampire and his sexy vampire mojo was activated, affecting Isabelle and Maia, as well as every single girl in the world. But as soon as she remembered that, that memory slipped from her head.

Clary scolded herself and tried to get one last memory about Simon, but Johnathan was right next to her, talking to Jocelyn at the same time. "I'm not sure if she's okay or not." he said, his voice filled with concern. "She seemed to be pale. Too pale. And besides, she's screaming random names."

"I suppose we'll have to cancel the wedding. Poor Jace. He was looking forward to this." Jocelyn said, shaking her head. Clary noticed that her mom was more kindhearted than usual. Was it the fact that she married a good man and had a good life? Or something else?

But Clary jumped up and out of her bed, causing both her mother and brother to jump backwards in shock. "Don't cancel the wedding, I beg you." she said, thinking about Jace and their wedding before this mess.

It was a beautiful day during Clary's first wedding, and it was a plain wedding. Clary could only imagine the wedding that they had before, but instead, on a grander scale, and in Idris. Even though that wasn't her idea of a dream wedding, it was better to make everyone in this world happy.

And who knows? She might be happy in this world as well. It might be different, but she would be seeing all her friends, such as Alec, Isabelle, whoever that vampire dude that she met was, and Jace. She was still thinking that this world was all strange, but it was not only a chance to get to know her brother, it was also a chance to see how life would be.

If everything was right.

Jocelyn stared at her and shrugged. "Okay then, Clary. Your dress is in the closet." She gave her a quick kiss, and then ran down, looking rushed. Johnathan walked over to her and gave her a hug, out of nowhere. Clary was surprised at first, but then returned the hug, hugging her real, actual brother.

"Johnathan-" Clary began.

Johnathan suddenly pulled away and looked at her, still concerned. "You always called me Johnny or John. What happened?"

Clary froze and had to think quickly. But eventually, she had an answer. "I wanted to see how your name would be on my tongue. After all, won't I be saying it during the wedding?" she lied.

Johnathan laughed and wrapped an arm around Clary. "I wish you luck, little sister." he said. "I'll see you soon!" He pulled away once more and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Clary walked to the closet and opened it, only to reveal a beautiful golden dress. Instead of being something like plain yellow, it seemed to be actually made out of gold, instead of regular fabric. It was shimmering due to the light in the window, and the dress had no straps, which was new to Clary. The dress was long and it seemed to be adjusted to fit her own figure.

It was, indeed, different from her old wedding dress. Her original wedding dress was like her mother's- nothing but a golden sundress. And Jace wore a suit covered in carefully drawn golden runes, which were all drawn on by Clary.

But that was in New York. This was in Idris. She could only imagine how Jace would look like.

Clary quickly changed, and then began to walk downstairs when she heard a high-pitched girl voice.

"Mommy!" she yelled. "Clary's getting married today!"

"Yes, Val," Jocelyn replied. "I know that. You've said that twenty times today."

She walked down the hallway, and saw that whoever Val was, her door was open. She peeked in, and saw a little girl with curly red hair and blue eyes. She looked just like her mother and...

 _Luke. Luke Graymark, the other person who her mother married._ the little mocking voice in her head said. _And besides, they named Valentina after Valentine Morgenstern, who killed Hodge Starkweather before he died. They all respected him for who he was- a hero._

 _Valentine can't be a hero,_ was the first thought in Clary's mind. But the fact that her own mother, who hated Valentine, named their child after him was enough to show her that this world was different. Everybody that was evil was good, and everybody that was good stayed good. She stayed outside, and nobody noticed her. Val exclaimed, "Tell me about daddy! Tell me about daddy!"

Jocelyn sighed and sat down in a chair. "Are you sure? This is going to be the third time you heard this today."

"Mommy!" she said, quieter than before. Clary saw that she was frowning. "Pleaseeee!"

Jocelyn sighed again and tried to make herself comfortable. "Okay then, Val. Get comfortable."

"Yay!" Val said, sitting on her bed, her feet dangling and not touching the floor. She probably looked about 5, but Clary didn't care about that. She waited for the story to begin, and it did.

* * *

"This story begins in Idris, where we meet a handsome man by the name of Valentine Morgenstern. He was already a hero to the Clave, and most of them were recommending him as Consul, even though he was so young. He had a wonderful life with his family- Clarissa Fairchild, Johnathan Morgenstern, and Jocelyn Fairchild. They-"

"Why do you all have different last names?" Val's voice said, interrupting.

"I was going to explain that, Val. They had different last names, because Valentine thought that people should be able to choose between the last name of the wife of the family, or the last name of the husband of the family. Fairchild sounded better with Clary and I, so he let us keep our last names. He was a genius. He was a wonderful man."

"Then came the day when Hodge Starkweather tried to attack. Hodge was a horrible man who decided that destroying the Clave was a wonderful idea, and that it would avenge his ancestor, who was killed because the Clave didn't listen to his ideas. Of course, that was true, since it resulted in his death, but it wasn't necessary. The Clave gave him his own institute- the New York Institute- to apologize, but they claimed that it wasn't their fault. Hodge was angry and decided to attack Idris with his own special army. He stole the Mortal Sword, and then the Cup, before trying to summon the Angel. He had no blood to sacrifice, so when Valentine came to stop him, he attacked."

"Daddy fought him off?" Val asked.

"Yes, Daddy was an excellent fighter, one that was even more skilled than Hodge. But he got careless and Hodge stabbed him, right in the stomach. He was dying, and he knew it, and while Hodge was completing his summoning, Valentine took his sword and managed to crawl over to Hodge. He stabbed him right through the heart, and he fell onto the sand, dead. This was when the Clave was notified by alarms, but by the time they got there, they saw a nearly dead Valentine, who was too weak to apply a healing rune. They nearly did, and oh, I remember the scene."

"What happened?" Val asked, her eyes wide and bright.

"They were going to apply a healing rune, but Valentine raised his hand, calling for attention. He muttered, 'There is no point. I believe that perhaps, life should be a balance. One bad death means one good death in return. I am the weight that needs to be removed.'"

At that time, Clary was starting to feel like the walls around her were pushing her in. _Valentine said that? It sounded like Lilith. Too much like Lilith,_ she thought.

"He asked to have one last conversation with me, and the Clave immediately left. I was alone with my dying husband. He looked at me and said, 'Starkweather stabbed me in the right spot. I think I'm going to die, no matter how many healing runes are applied.'"

"I stared at him, and felt a teardrop roll down my cheek. 'You're not going to die.'"

"He replied with a simple, 'I love you, Jocelyn.' Nothing else. Just that. And then his eyes turned glassy, and his hand, which was somehow in my hand, went limp. I remembered crying that night, and I couldn't stop. I wasn't able to stop. Valentine was remembered as a hero afterwards. He would never be forgotten, and he was burned."

"Oh.." Val said. She turned and saw Clary. "Mommy! Clary's there!"

Jocelyn turned around, and Clary saw that her eyes were slightly glassy, but the tears weren't coming out. "Hello Clary. Ready to go? I'm going to get Luke, and then we're going."

She picked up Val, spun her around, and then placed her on the floor. Val smiled as she held onto Jocelyn's hand. "Let's find Daddy!" she yelled as they walked down the stairs, leaving Clary alone in the house.

Clary didn't mind. It meant peace and thinking about what the hell happened. The story meant that Valentine was a good person. But was that always true?

She thought about this for a while, and then ran down the stairs with her bare feet, still thinking deeply.

* * *

 **And... cut!**

 **Thanks to the single reviewer (kittenmecat), but I still appreciate it!**

 **Please review (IF you have time. I don't like forcing people to review)!**

 **-LightStars**


	3. Chapter 2

**I still don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Enjoy! This is where we find out more about the past, and of course, Clary loses more memories.**

 **:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clary was finally downstairs, and saw her mother, Val, and someone with combed brown hair and blue eyes that were staring at Jocelyn as she spoke to him about Clary's wedding. He had glasses on, and scars covered his arm, showing Clary that he was still a Shadowhunter, and not a werewolf. There were dark marks on his arm and collarbone, and he was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, and a pair of formal pants. He had a tie on, and it looked uncomfortable on him, but he managed to make it look comfortable.

That man was Luke.

Luke turned around and smiled when he saw Clary. He looked happy for some reason, probably because he had a normal happy life with Jocelyn, and his parabatai was a good person who didn't turn him into a werewolf. "Hi, Clary." he said, as Clary walked toward him, shocked that this was the Luke that lived a Shadowhunter life.

"Hi Luke." she said, slightly in awe. She wanted to put her hand out and see if this stepfather was real, but it would give her mother another reason to cancel her wedding.

Luke stood up and put on a black jacket. Jocelyn stood up, Val in her arms. Finally, Jocelyn walked closer to the staircase and yelled, "Johnathan! It's almost time to go!" She then turned around and faced Clary. "Ready, Clary?"

Clary managed a smile and replied, "I was born ready."

She expected her own mind to say that she wasn't ready, but there was no little voice. She was truly ready, ready to marry Jace again, but in a new world instead. She thought, _How different is this world when compared to my own world? There's only a few minor differences, isn't there?_

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

 **One hour before the wedding...**

Clary was in front of the mirror while her mother was dabbing makeup all over her face. It was like Jocelyn was just drawing on her face, and making it look all nice. Clary had her eyes closed, and was unable to see what was happening to her own face. But after a heck lot of dabbing, Clary opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror.

"By the Angel," she whispered.

Her mother made her look more sophisticated, and even more beautiful as well. Wearing the beautiful wedding dress (as well as a pair of golden shoes) helped reflect the light so her face shined in the bright lights. She had dark eyeliner on that made her eyes pop out, and a light red lipstick on.

Jocelyn shrugged. "I'm glad you liked it. Mundane makeup isn't that hard to use after all." she said, putting the supplies back into a bag. "Now let's work on your hair."

There was a lot of tugging and pulling as Jocelyn tried to remove the knots from Clary's hair. Clary prevented herself from yelling, but this wasn't the worst pain she ever felt. No, not by a long shot.

Finally, Jocelyn managed to create an elaborate bun on her head, and smiled. "And you look gorgeous, sweetheart. Jace will never forget this."

Clary raised an eyebrow. _Why would Jace forget this? It's a special day, is it not?_

She smiled and replied, "How much time is left?"

"About an hour." Jocelyn said. "Perhaps you should just relax with Isabelle and the other girls. After all, you guys are friends, aren't you?"

Clary remembered Isabelle, nearly dead after the demon poison affected her. And whoever that vampire was, she was sure that he saved her life. But soon, that memory faded, and Clary tried to get one last look at it.

Nothing.

Clary sighed as new memories began to come into her mind. These were new memories of her life, where Isabelle and Clary went weapon shopping together, and out in the mundane world, they bought two ice cream cones (just because). They were memories that made Clary happy, but none of them involved a war or Edom. They were all plain memories that she never had.

But Clary needed to do something. She had to make sure that perhaps, some other people would remember their own past or something. "Alright then." Clary said. "I think I should go talk to Isabelle."

* * *

Isabelle looked like an angel, with her raven hair in a bun, and wearing a beautiful golden sundress. Isabelle was smiling when Clary walked in, and Clary already noticed that Isabelle was wearing makeup.

"Who knew that mundane products could do this?" Isabelle said, pointing at Clary's face, and making sure that she wasn't touching any of the makeup.

"I know." Clary replied, going along with it. She did know that mundane products could change one's looks, but they seemed fascinated by it.

Isabelle sat on a nearby couch, and told Clary to sit down. After Clary sat down on the couch, Isabelle sighed and said, "Isn't Jonathan cute?"

Clary had to laugh at that. Isabelle, thinking that Jonathan was cute? That was ridiculous, of course. Laughing resulted in Isabelle staring at her strangely. "Is it an issue, that I like your brother?"

Clary stopped laughing, but she had to bite her cheek to prevent herself from laughing even more. She replied, with a straight face, "No. It's just a funny think, since I always told him that he would never be able to seduce you."

This time, Isabelle laughed. "Oh, please. He might be able to."

Clary's smile began to fade. She was going to say something, but she forgot all about it. It was about something in the past, when Isabelle was dating someone else... the one with the sexy vampire mojo...

"Do you remember dating a..." Clary began, hesitating.

"What? Dating a what?" Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...vampire?" Clary finished, her voice high pitched now.

Isabelle laughed, and replied, "I've dated many vampires. You have to be specific."

This time, Clary was the one who raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by many?"

"Well, I mean that I dated two. Is that not many?"

"Very funny, Isabelle."

"Okay then. What's the name?"

Clary sat there, thinking, when she shrugged and remembered that the vampire had glasses. "A guy who wears glasses." she said. "Remember that guy?"

"Oh, Simon?" she asked, making sure. Clary nodded, slightly unsure. "Simon is nothing but a pile of ashes. He walked into the sunlight, that idiot."

"Hm." Clary replied, now wondering how different this world was, compared to her old world. Memories of Isabelle and Simon were just disappearing. "That is an idiot. What vampire would walk straight into the sunlight?"

Isabelle laughed, but then turned serious. "It's almost time. Let's go."

* * *

 **And finished!**

 **Author's thoughts: Okay, this chapter was crap. :)**

 **-LightStars**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own TMI- Cassandra Clare owns it. I do, however, own the plot. :)**

 **Time for heartbreak. -cracks knuckles and starts writing-**

* * *

Chapter 3

Music was floating through the air as people scrambled to get a seat. They were either wearing gold or black, and they all looked cheerful and ready for the wedding. Isabelle was walking around as the other bridesmaids fixed their own hair and makeup, looking natural and calm. Meanwhile, Clary was thinking about her life before this dream as memories faded from her head and new memories appeared.

After what felt like hours of running around, Clary got ready to walk down the aisle with Shadowhunter Luke, and held his hand.

"You're beautiful." he whispered into her ear. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "It's time to go."

The doors to the room swung open, and Clary walked down the aisle, her golden dress catching the eye of the Shadowhunters. She looked up to see Jace, and was shocked to see what she saw.

Jace looked like a proper man. He had perfect posture and his suit was, of course, black covered in golden marriage runes. His hair was slicked back, and he looked slightly nervous, but confident as well. He, however, didn't look like he was going to jump out and kill someone at any time. He looked nothing like the boy she was used to. No, this Jace was different.

Clary glanced at the side and saw the Wayland/Herondale family sitting together. Using her eyes, she saw Jace's mother and father.

She never thought that perhaps, Jace became stronger because of his parents' deaths, as well as Valentine. The Jace that she was marrying today still went by the same name, but he was calm. Peaceful.

Unlike the Jace she loved.

Clary finished the walk through the aisle and turned around, facing Jace. Jace stared at her, looking somewhat different, although Clary couldn't see what was different. He seemed calm and was standing completely still. The Shadowhunter behind them managed a smile and said, "We come here to honor the marriage of Clarissa Morgenstern and Johnathan Wayland."

 _So he made his choice,_ Clary thought. _He wants Wayland._

The Shadowhunter in golden and black clothing continued to talk, but Clary wasn't listening anymore. Memories continued to fade as she thought about their original wedding, and in a mere three minutes, she remembered that she was in love with Jace. He was handsome and cute...

Eventually, they were up to the "I do"s and whatnot.

"Clarissa..." he began.

Without thinking, Clary smiled and said, "I do."

"And Johnathan. Do you vow to protect you wife from the demons of the world, until both take your last breath?" he asked.

Jace stared at Clary sadly, and then back at the Shadowhunter. "I'm sorry... but I must."

He stepped out into the aisle and continued, "I always remembered how I was in love with Clarissa in the beginning. However, I realized that I was not falling in love with her, but with another Shadowhunter."

Clary felt hurt. _Jace was like this?_

"I didn't want to say anything to her. She was so fragile and delicate, and I couldn't stand to hurt her."

There was silence before, but now, people were muttering. Jocelyn and Luke were staring at each other, shocked, but mostly upset. Clary was near tears. Fragile? Delicate?

Jace was still talking, looking upset, and he continued to talk when Clary couldn't stand it anymore. Angrily, she walked up to Jace, and saw her hand moving through the air, followed by a loud _crack_ sound. Jace's cheek was red and there was a gasp coming from his side of the family, and Clary walked out, her cheeks stained with tears.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was back at home, Johnathan's arm around Clary, who was wearing a pair of pajamas and sobbing, her face stained with eyeliner and makeup. Jocelyn and Luke were in the same room as well, trying to calm Clary down.

"Clary, you don't need to remember him. What he did was cruel." Jocelyn said in a soothing tone.

"It was, but why on this day?" Clary sobbed. "Any day but this would have been fine!"

Jocelyn looked at Luke, concerned. They seemed to have a silent conversation, before Jonathan stood up and said, "Let me deal with him." He took a seraph blade with him and glanced at Clary, a sad look in his eyes. "I don't care if I'll get killed or not. Any person who breaks my sister's heart is dead."

Clary jumped up, her face still wet. "No, Jonathan." she nearly whispered. "I can't lose you too."

Jonathan sighed and put the blade down, and they were back to comforting Clary as she continued to cry. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

And the nightmares began.

* * *

 _"Oh, isn't this world perfect?" someone asked. It sounded strangely familiar, but slightly different as well. Clary woke up and looked at the figure, which was nothing but a shadow._

 _"No, it isn't." Clary replied, looking for a blade. Nothing. She wanted to see where she was, but it was dark, and even though a light was on, all she could see was a shadow, and her bed. "Jace broke up with me, and Simon's dead, and Magnus and everybody else is gone. Isabelle is weird, and everything is wrong."_

 _The shadow began to move around. "You see, Magnus is coming tomorrow. And besides, Isabelle did date Meliorn, and everything is right. After all, didn't you know that in order for Sebastian to be alive, Valentine had to be a good person? And without the death of the Wayland and Herondale family, Jace wouldn't love you. Isn't this a perfect world?"_

 _Clary sighed. "I don't have my memories when I'm awake, right?"_

 _"No, but it will emphasize the lesson that you must learn before you leave." the shadow said._

 _Clary immediately jumped up from her bed and exclaimed, "I have to_ learn _something?"  
_

 _"Of course you do." the shadow replied smugly. "Right now, Magnus and your mother are trying to wake you up, but it's impossible. Unless you find an escape from this dream, you will never see them again."_

 _"Never?" Clary asked._

 _The shadow seemed to smile. "Never."_

* * *

 **And that's it for now!**

 **Time to see that perhaps, Clary was entering a magical dream. After all, be careful for what you wish for. :)**

 **See you soon!**

 **-LightStars**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you to GottaLoveTheSun and kittenmecat! :D You are awesome reviewers. Love you~**

 **I still do not own TMI.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Clary woke up, the beautiful box back in her arms. Confused, she put the box on a nearby drawer. She owned a box like this? And if she did really own it, why does she own it? Not noticing the initials on the box, she woke up and remembered Jace. Jace, with his beautiful eyes and his amazing looks decided to reject Clary for some other Shadowhunter. And besides, he never told her.

Tears stung her eyes as the words he said yesterday came back to her. _Gentle. Delicate. Fragile._

She sniffed as she changed into fighting gear, the tears slowly fading from her eyes as anger replaced her sadness. _Gentle. Delicate. Fragile. Gentle. Delicate. Fragile. Gentle. Delicate. Fragile,_ she thought, over and over again. She finished putting her gear on as she thought, _I'll show him how fragile I am._

She walked downstairs as she heard a voice. "Yes, but are you sure you want me to remove the memories? It might not do any good."

There was a laugh that came from Jonathan. "I must agree. Mom, wouldn't it be better if we killed Jace and the Wayland family?"

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Jocelyn said, slowly but sternly. "I told you that I would not agree with that idea. The best method would be removing the memories of Jace and Clary from the both of them."

"But just let me kill him first." Jonathan said, his voice softer now. "And then you can do whatever." The sound of someone placing a knife on the table was heard. "Nobody hurts my sister."

"We understand that, John." Luke replied, sounding tired. "But you must understand-"

"No." Jonathan interrupted quietly, in a deadly voice. "I don't need to understand."

Footsteps were heard, and then the sound of a door opening and closing was heard after that as Jonathan left the house. Clary, frozen on the top of the steps, began to walk down the stairs as he heard silence, and then an unfamiliar voice.

"He took the knife, you know?" it said, slightly mockingly.

Someone jumped from their seats. It was what Luke would do, and Luke nearly yelled, "He did?"

"Oh, of course he did." the voice said, delicate, but still mocking. "He took it and he is going to put it through the heart of Jace Wayland."

There was no reply, but there was the sound of two people jumping up from their seats and running out the door, weaponless. That was when Clary walked down the stairs, only to see someone with cat eyes that shimmered when it was staring at Clary.

"Hello, Clarissa." Magnus said, smirking. "You're a little too late."

* * *

 **Back into the real world...**

"Jocelyn." Jace was talking to her on the phone, sounding like he was panicking a bit. In real life, he was pale, sweating, and had Magnus by his side, as well as Alec, Isabelle, and everybody else. Except for Jocelyn, Luke, and everybody else in the New York Institute. "We have an issue. Come to our house immediately."

"What is it?" Jocelyn demanded. "What happened?"

"It's an issue with Clary." Jace said, his heart pounding in his chest. "She looks like she has a coma or something, but I'm not sure- we've tried healing runes, spells, but nothing's working."

Jocelyn sucked in a breath. "Nothing?"

"If something was working, would I be calling you now?" Jace asked. He wanted nothing to happen with Clary. Clary was his wife, and he had to do everything to protect her.

But how were you supposed to protect a girl that was impossible to protect?

"I'm coming over." Jocelyn said. "Luke and I are coming over. Now."

"Call Maryse over too." Jace said, serious. "I'm not sure what's happening, but it's something that shouldn't be happening. We need everybody here to take notes, contact Idris, anything. This is unnatural."

"It is, Jace." Jocelyn replied. "But I'm hanging up now. You deal with Clary by yourself until we get there."

Jocelyn hung up and Jace put the phone down. He walked into Clary's room and saw Isabelle, who was continuing to draw healing runes on Clary, hoping for something to happen.

Isabelle looked up with tired eyes and saw Jace. "Hey Jace." she said quietly. "Nothing's happening."

"I realized." Jace replied. "I haven't contacted the Silent Brothers yet. Go call them. I need time with Clary. Alone."

Isabelle stood up without arguing and went out the room as Jace sat on Clary's bed.

Clary was paler than usual, and her hair was like a fan of red surrounding her face. She was still breathing steadily and her heartbeat was strong, but she was holding the box that she slept with. Earlier, Jace, Magnus, and Alec tried to remove the box from her hands, but it was like superglued to her hands, and they couldn't do anything.

"Hey," Jace whispered. "I love you, Clary. Wake up and talk to me. Please."

No response.

Jace felt tears behind his eyes, but refused to let him go down his cheeks. "Clary, please. I beg you to wake up, say any word, and be safe and sound with us, awake and protected with us, and everything will be perfect if you woke up."

No response, again.

"Clary. I don't care where you are, but I know you're there, and there's something that's making you do this. If something's wrong, I will go to Edom and back, and fix it just to keep you safe. I will destroy the Clave, if it means that you are safe."

He stood up as he saw a single teardrop drop on Clary's bed. "I just don't want to lose you."

* * *

 **Back into the dream world...**

"Magnus, warlock of Brooklyn." Clary said bitterly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, your mother hired me to help with your issues, but Jonathan went against it. And now he's off to kill Jace." Magnus said, a smile on his face. He looked unaffected, and actually happy that Jace was going to die.

"Don't smile, you warlock bastard." Clary replied coldly.

Magnus began to pout. "Oh, still reminded of the... little incident?"

"The _little_ incident?" Clary nearly shouted. "The _LITTLE_ incident? You nearly killed me, Magnus! You nearly killed me, and you were laughing about it!"

He smiled a bit. "You looked cute with a snake attached to your leg."

Clary growled and replied, "Cute?"

"Of course, duckie." Magnus replied coldly. He smiled as a knife appeared in his hand.

Jonathan's knife.

"You- You tricked my parents." Clary stammered. "You deserve to die."

"But I'm still here, you know?" he said, his cat eyes staring into Clary's soul. "I'm not dead."

"Just because Alec-" Clary began, hitting a soft spot.

"'Just because Alec broke my heart into a million pieces' doesn't mean anything." Magnus interrupted as he stood up abruptly.

Earlier, about 4 years ago, Magnus was dating Alec. Alec changed somehow and ended up shattering the heart of Magnus. What happened after that? Well, he became heartless, and Alec realized that he had power over everybody, causing him to be cruel as well.

"Yes, it does. Don't you see how upset you are?" Clary replied, her tone a bit softer.

Magnus didn't reply, but he put down the knife.

"I have to go." he muttered as he nearly ran out the door. Clary sighed and sat down in a chair, waiting for Jonathan to reply, and forgetting about revenge against Jace.

* * *

 **And Magnus comes in!**

 **We shall continue soon! :)**

 **-Lightstars**


	6. Chapter 5

**I still do not own TMI.**

 **Thanks! And enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clary sat at the table, at least, until she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They were quiet and delicate, sort of like someone was afraid that they would alert someone. She looked up at the staircase and saw a little girl with fiery red hair. She was wearing a light blue nightgown, as well as a pair of tiny slippers.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Valentina asked quietly. She reached the first floor, and Clary smiled as she walked over to her.

"Don't worry, Val." Clary replied, keeping her voice calm and collected. "They're out doing some business with John."

Valentina replied by smiling and sitting on the wooden chair. She had to jump to reach it, and her legs would dangle from the chair. "They'll be back soon, right?" she asked, continuing to pester Clary with questions.

However, Clary wasn't getting annoyed. After all, Val was her sister, and they loved each other. "Of course they will." Clary answered, smiling gently. She didn't tell her about Magnus and the "let's go and kill Jace" part. "After all, Val, they are expert Shadowhunters. They will always return and come back to us."

Val continued to smile, before asking, "Did she leave us breakfast?"

Clary nearly smacked herself. Of course. She didn't eat, and Val was probably hungry. She stood up and said, "No, but what do you want? I'll make it for you."

"Eggs." Val replied. "Any way is fine. I just want eggs." As an afterthought, she added, "Please."

 _Of course she wants eggs._ Clary thought, sighing a bit. She didn't know how to make eggs, scrambled, fried, boiled, poached, and any other way one could make eggs. Oh well. She'll have to try, for herself and Val.

Clary put on a smile and ruffled Val's red hair. "I got it." she said.

She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two eggs. Unsure of what to do next, she put the eggs on the counter, trying to make sure that they weren't going to fall off of the table. Raising an eyebrow, she took a frying pan from the hook on the wall and placed it on the stove. She turned the heat onto high, and took one of those shiny chicken eggs.

Here came the hard part- Clary didn't know how to crack them. Shrugging, she smashed the side of an egg, and the egg yolk came out, as well as bits and pieces of egg shell.

"Whoops." Clary muttered as she flipped the egg. That would be for her.

Taking the second egg, she remembered how her mother used to crack the eggs with ease. She sucked in a breath and cracked the egg on the side of the pan, and the whites of the egg spilled out on the pan, crackling and sizzling on the pan. The beautiful golden yolk broke and the yolk ended up spreading all over the pan. Clary smiled as she took a bite of her egg, and cringed when she bit into a shell.

After flipping and admiring her egg, she put the beautiful egg onto a plate and gave it to Val, who stared at it.

"I didn't know you could make eggs." Val said, as she took a bite of the egg. "But you did forget the salt."

Clary nearly smacked herself again.

* * *

The quiet breakfast was interrupted by a loud argument coming from outside.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" a female voice yelled. "You will not go to Jace's house, nor will you go close to their house ever again!"

"I didn't bring anything!" another voice cried. "I was thinking about going to the fountain to try to calm down!"

"John." another voice said sternly. "Follow your mother's rules."

"I swear, Dad!" Johnathan yelled. "I wasn't thinking about doing anything!"

The door swung open and a calm Luke, a very red Jocelyn, and a very red Jonathan walked in. Val was still eating her eggs, taking her time and not noticing her parents and brother. Clary stood up to stand up for her brother.

"Jonathan didn't take a knife, and I'm sure I know him well too." Clary said. "He always asks me to go to the fountain with him when he sees me angry, or when he is angry. And Magnus hid the knife carefully and cleverly."

Silence.

"Where is my knife?" Jonathan asked, curious.

"It's on the hook. I placed it there before Val woke up." Clary replied, pointing at the direction of the weapons room.

Jocelyn and Luke stared at each other, before staring back at Clary and Jonathan, and then back at each other. "So John is really innocent?" Luke asked.

Clary sighed. "Yes, he is. Magnus is just being a bastard."

"I see." Jocelyn replied, sighing a quiet sigh. "Well, I'm sorry, Jonathan. I suppose we were wrong."

Jonathan threw his hands up into the air. "Thanks for noticing, even though I gave you tons of evidence."

"You're welcome." Val said, finally talking. "Oh, and Mom, Clary can make eggs. She just forgot the salt."

Jocelyn shrugged and sat down at a chair as well. "I'm not going to ask how many eggs she wasted."

"I wasted two." Clary replied. "Not much. One for me, one for Val."

Jonathan whistled. "You have to teach me how you do that."

Clary laughed a bit. "It's just trial and error. And I thought you would be the one teaching me, not myself."

"Well, you're my awesome little sister." Jonathan said, winking at her.

Clary smiled as a response. "And you're my awesome older brother."

* * *

 **Happiness and butterflies for this chapter. It's nothing depressing, but I'm not sure how to make the next chapter. There's still a whole afternoon... let's see what happens.**

 **-LightStars**


	7. Chapter 6

**I still do not own TMI.**

 **Thanks!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

After telling her parents that she would be going to Isabelle's house to talk to her about yesterday, she walked out of her house, and bumped into Jace, his golden eyes staring right into Clary's eyes, and his blonde hair flapping in the wind. Clary had to suck in a breath. Jace was still beautiful, and she couldn't deny it. However, she felt something boiling inside her, and it hurt to think about him.

Jace stared at her sadly and managed to mutter, "My parents told me to apologize to you."

Clary felt the urge to slap him again, but decided to use words, since slapping him in front of her own house wasn't nice. She glared at him and snapped, "Your parents told you to apologize? Do you need your parents to tell you to go to sleep? Do you need your parents to go draw an agility rune for you while you're fighting?"

He flinched, and Clary thought, _I finally hurt him._

"I'm sorry, Clary, it was just that I didn't want to-" Jace began.

Clary laughed, but not happily. "You didn't want to? Or did your parents tell you not to?"

Jace stepped back, looking slightly hurt. "Clary, you must understand that I have a heart, too."

She felt the anger continuing to bubble inside her. "Move." she commanded.

"Clary-" he began, but it was too late. Clary pushed past him as he stumbled onto the ground, and ran, faster than ever, to Isabelle's house, ignoring the shouts that came from Jace. She wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to run, down the road.

* * *

Clary was sobbing as Isabelle had her arms wrapped around her. "Don't worry, Clary. We know he's a jerk that is acting like a girl on his period." she whispered into her ear.

"But why?" she sobbed. "Any other day but yesterday."

"Clary, he just wanted to hurt you. He's not important." Isabelle said.

"He's not important?" Clary nearly shouted when a little boy walked in. He was about 11 or 12, and he had a regular book in his hand, one that looked similar to the Gray Book. He had glasses and was wearing a shirt that was slightly too large for him, and a pair of pants that fit him perfectly.

"Isabelle?" he asked, staring at her. "I heard screaming and crying."

"It's nothing, Max." Isabelle replied, continuing to talk in her soft, quiet tone. "It's just Clary."

"Oh." he said, staring at Clary, who was still sobbing, but her sobs were now quieter and more controlled. "Is it about-"

Isabelle put her finger to her lips and Max stopped talking. "Max, why don't you leave? I promise I will get you a Codex tomorrow, for you to keep. How about that?"

Max smiled a bit. "You said that a week ago. I still don't have my own copy of the Codex."

"Crap." Isabelle muttered, before managing a smile. Clary continued to wipe tears from her eyes. She looked up at Max and smiled, before saying, "I'll buy you the Codex, how about that?"

Max looked up at Clary, and then back at Isabelle, before smirking. "I trust her more than you."

Isabelle yelled, "Hey!" before grabbing a pillow and throwing at Max, who easily dodged it. He picked it up from the wooden floor and threw it at Isabelle as hard as possible. However, he missed by mere inches and hit Clary right in the face.

"Max!" Clary shouted. She picked up the pillow and threw it right at Max. However, she was glad. The pillow wiped away some of her tears, and this was an excellent distraction. She smiled and picked up another one of Isabelle's pillows, and Isabelle tried grabbing it out of her hands. She leaned backwards, only to have Isabelle tackle her.

Clary fell onto the bed, her red hair covering her face. She blew the curls away and saw that Isabelle had the pillow in her hands and was trying to hit Max with it. Max dropped his pillow on the floor and ran all around Isabelle's silver and gold room, trying to prevent Isabelle from hitting her.

However, Isabelle was relentless. Her raven hair flew behind her as she scrambled, with grace and speed, to Max. Finally, she caught up to him, and threw the pillow at him. It hit him right in the back, and he turned around, his eyes wide and bright.

"Is it a problem that I trust Clary more?" he asked.

Isabelle laughed a bit. "Of course it is." she replied. "I'm your sister."

Max gave her one last smile and walked out the door.

Clary began to walk out the door, but Isabelle said, "No, Clary, I'll ask my parents if you could stay over with us. I don't want you to be next to that jerk."

Clary turned around. "Are you sure, Isabelle? I don't want to bother you."

Isabelle shrugged. "I don't care. It's fine, I have nothing to do tonight."

"Alright then." Clary said, walked back into Isabelle's room. "Have anything to send a message with?"

"Not quite." Isabelle replied, putting on a look of total concentration. Then she smiled and looked like a beautiful girl again. "Oh, but you can always walk."

Clary sighed as she simply muttered, "What a wonderful idea."

* * *

 **Welcome to the world of New York...**

Brother Enoch stood right next to Clary, while Jace was still holding her hand, squeezing it like it would suddenly give her the ability to wake up and talk to him like nothing was wrong. The Silent Brother, who had no idea what this condition was, was now slowly taking a golden stick from a nearby wooden table and placing it on Clary's hand.

No reaction.

He straightened his back and said, _I don't know what this condition is. This is completely new to everyone, including us as well._

Jace stood up and looked at Clary, a worried look in his eyes. Once he turned to face Brother Enoch, however, he looked like the strong Shadowhunter he was. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

 _Let time do its thing,_ Enoch replied. _We might make it worse if we continue to play around with her._

"We're not playing around with her." Jace said with a false cheerful voice. "We're trying to save her."

Enoch placed all his tools into a bag and said, _But if you want to save her, you'll have to wait. Be patient, Jonathan._

He walked away (or glided, they really didn't know), leaving Jace behind, more broken than ever.

* * *

 **Yayyyy finished after not updating for a month or so.**

 **I really hope you're enjoying this, but if you're not, leave a review to tell me what's wrong!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-LS**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **I still do not own TMI, as usual. And thanks for reading it! I appreciate it! ^-^**

 **-LS**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clary ran back home, enjoying the feeling of wind in her hair, while trying to ignore the pit of sadness that was slowly eating her from the inside. She knew it was a problem when she was drifting off into her own world and found that she took the longest way to try to avoid Jace's house.

 _I can't keep on doing this,_ she thought. She shook her head, walked in, told Luke and Jocelyn, and ran back, taking the long way again. She tried forcing herself to take the path that led to the front of Jace's house, but remembering what happened this afternoon helped the process of the pit. It wasn't going to help her.

She sighed and continued running, letting her red hair fly all around her. She ran around the fountain, ignoring the other looks of the Shadowhunters that were at her wedding. They all stared at her with pity, and she felt the pit disappear as anger replaced it. _I don't want their pity. I don't want it,_ she repeated in her head. Over and over, until she managed to push them out of her world and arrived at Isabelle's house.

Opening the door gently, she saw Maryse Lightwood waving at her as she was cooking something that smelled pretty good. "Hello, Clary." she greeted. "It's nice to have you here again."

Clary smiled. "Thank you, Maryse. It was nice of you to invite me here too."

Maryse (who was of course, not her usual self) winked and continued cooking.

Clary ran up the stairs to try to go to Isabelle's room, only to bump into Alec, who was just walking around the hallway.

"Woah," he said, not even greeting her or anything. He looked at her with a look of disgust. "Just because Jace broke your heart doesn't mean I'm going to be easy on you."

Clary ignored him and continued walking to Isabelle's room. As soon as she closed the door and saw her on her bed, she muttered, "Your brother-"

"-is a jerk? I understand." Isabelle finished, standing up and brushing imaginary dust from her pants. She looked up and smiled. "Don't worry, he's just angry because he never found a perfect girlfriend." After that, she added, "Talking about love, do you think Jonathan would like me?"

"Like you?" Clary asked, shocked a bit. "Of course he does! He asked me about you... a few days ago..." She couldn't say that he asked her about Isabelle on her wedding, without threatening to either break something, or cry.

"Really?" Isabelle asked, getting more and more interested. "Can you like... help us set up a date? Or maybe like a meeting?" She continued ranting on about Jonathan and Clary simply nodded and smiled, pretending like she was listening.

After Isabelle finished, Clary snapped out of it and replied, "Sure!"

Isabelle replied with a broad smile that showed that she was truly happy. "Thank you, Clary." Then she nearly tackled her with a hug.

A few seconds later, Clary finally ran out of air. "Ribs," she managed to squeeze as Isabelle finally let go.

Even though Isabelle may have left her with a few broken ribs, Clary felt satisfied that she was going to at least make Isabelle happy. Sure, it wasn't like she gave Isabelle everything she wanted, but at least she would give her happiness and love.

"Girls!" a voice yelled from downstairs. It was Maryse. "Dinnertime!"

Isabelle replied with an equally loud shout. "We're coming!" She then glanced at Clary and shrugged. "Let's go. I hope she made pasta."

The two girls ran past Alec's room, but Clary then stopped and walked back to his door.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle asked, pulling her arm. "Let's just go."

"Wait." Clary replied, extending a hand towards the closed door to Alec's room. His wooden door looked like it was slowly rotting, and to add to it, it looked beaten. She bit the side of her cheek and knocked on the door.

She waited there, despite Isabelle's protests, and the door swung open, revealing a dark room and Alec, standing right there, with messed up hair and an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Didn't you hear Maryse?" Clary asked. "It's dinnertime."

Alec sighed. "I heard her perfectly well. You've been dining with us since you were 10. It's been 12 years, don't you understand? I come down late just because I like it."

Clary rolled her eyes and walked away, before turning around and saying, "Breaking Shadowhunter cultures aren't fun, right?"

The last thing she saw before she went downstairs was fire in Alec's eyes.

* * *

"So, Clary, how is it at home?" Maryse asked, placing a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce covering the top of the bowl onto the table. "Is everything... alright?"

Clary nodded, taking a bowl. "It's all right. There's nothing wrong."

Mayse smiled a smile of relief. "That's good. I mean, your house is perfectly fine, and then you come to the Lightwood house, where you have a rebellious daughter and a brain-dead son."

"Mom!" Isabelle yelled.

"Or, for short, two people who can't socialize." Mayse continued explaining.

The sound of a door slamming was heard, and Alec asked, "Are you talking about Isabelle and Clary, or Isabelle and me?"

Maryse ignored that question. "I'm probably going to have to take care of these two until I'm dead." She winked at Clary.

Clary liked Maryse. She was caring, and she was fine with anything that came to her. She took every insult like it was nothing but a fly, and her insults were like jokes.

So they ate in silence, with Alec sitting in the seat that was the complete opposite of hers. He kept on glaring at her like there was something wrong.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but eh, I guess.**

 **It's not the best thing I wrote...**

 **Oh well. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **-LS**


End file.
